1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component-embedded printed circuit board, and, more particularly, to an electronic component-embedded printed circuit board, which is not warped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as part of the next-generation multifunctional small-sized packaging technology, the development of a semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit board has attracted considerable attention.
A semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit board is highly-functionalized as well as multi-functionalized and miniaturized, because it provides an expedient which can improve a reliability problem occurring in the course of wire-bonding flip chips or ball grid arrays (BGAs) or in the course of electrically connecting semiconductor chips using a solder ball.
Various methods and designs for thinly fabricating such a semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit board have been developed, but there is a problem in that a warpage phenomenon cannot be overcome and thus the mass production thereof is practically difficult.
FIG. 1A is a sectional view showing a conventional semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit board, and FIG. 1B is a drawing showing a real sample of the printed circuit board manufactured using a conventional technology.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit board is composed of an insulating layer 1, a semiconductor chip 3, circuit layers 7 and 9 and an bonding layer 5, which have thermal expansion coefficients different from each other, so that it is difficult to maintain the balance of thermal expansion coefficients.
Accordingly, in the case where a semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit to board is manufactured through a conventional method, as shown in FIG. 1B, the printed circuit board is warped due to the unbalance of material properties and thermal expansion coefficients of the components. When the printed circuit board is warped, subsequent processes (for example, a circuit forming process, a laser processing process, and the like) cannot be performed, so that it must be discarded or must be manually processed, with the result that the mass production thereof becomes difficult.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-127990 discloses a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device embedded printed circuit board in which an insulating layer made of prepreg and resin is embedded with a semiconductor device. However, this method also cannot overcome the above problem that a printed circuit board is warped in the manufacturing method thereof.
Therefore, technologies for preventing the warpage of the semiconductor chip embedded printed circuit board are required.